


earnest

by semilunars



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Implied/Referenced Bullying, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot Twists, Rivalry, Slow Burn, local memelord falls in love - Freeform, no beta we die like len, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilunars/pseuds/semilunars
Summary: “You’re where I hope to be one day, and more.”
Relationships: Fukase/Kagamine Len
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	earnest

“I like you. _God,_ I like you.”

Fukase quickly snapped his fingers, trying to come up with something heart-warming for the crudely taped image of Len in front of him. If he wants to confess his feelings for the fellow idol, he has to do it in the most extra way possible.

“Like-like? You’re real funny— should I use "love" instead of "like"? Or do you want me to prove it without saying that at all?” _I don’t mind. I can always prove it._

He wasn’t the one and only Fukase if he wasn’t that extra.

“The more I had to parade around as your rival, the more I couldn't stand it. My heart was in shambles. Why do you think I didn't give up on you after everything we went through?”

 _Okay, so far so good._ Now for Plan B. 

The idol took a few more moments for himself, trying to concoct compliments for the blond. Should he start with his idol career, or with how Len just… was?

It was a tough choice, but Fukase concluded that perhaps the obvious (read: his career) would be better.

He turned back to the mirror, where Len’s picture was taped.

“First of all—” Fukase took a deep breath— “you making me happy in the most trivial ways possible wasn't on the list. But God, your smile? And your voice-- for Point's sake, the stage becomes a carnival. The first day we met, you had a smile on your face, and I heard you sing for the first time--" kind of harsh, but it had to be said-- "I honestly didn't think I could stand it! So did everyone else, hiding behind online personas-- betting that I was what you were supposed to be. But they were wrong. I can prove it to them too if you want!”

_...Okay, never mind. Maybe that_ was _a bit too much._

“I mean… if I have to.” He glanced at the image and scratched his head with a sheepish smile. “Besides, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have discovered the best version of myself,” continued Fukase.

“You still tried to become my friend when I didn't feel like being yours. You cared about my success and happiness as much as you cared about your own. You followed me and helped me push through, but you also took my own opinions into consideration and allowed me to work together with you. You saw the future best versions of me-- embraced them like how you embraced me.” A genuine blush crossed his cheeks. “I guess I could say... you risked so much for me. Taught me how to love unconditionally.”

After a few moments of silence, Fukase chuckled to himself, filled with pride. That was Len as a fellow idol down.

_And now… for the fun part._

Plan C.

“Did I mention you have beautiful eyes?” asked the idol. “And not blue-like-the-ocean cliche beautiful eyes, but this-soul-has-so-much-to-tell-me beautiful eyes. And I could spend the rest of our rehearsal time just holding your hands; they make me feel warm and capable and safe. And the stories you share just amuse and inspire me. You're one of the rare people who can seriously make me laugh more than _I_ can make myself laugh!”

Fukase found himself falling silent _yet again,_ back to where he started—nervously snapping his fingers and scrounging his brain for ideas.

Plan D is Len as a person. He can’t mess up now--

_Most of all…_

And they suddenly crashed down on him— the little things about Len that he loved the most. “You trusted me enough to open yourself up to me. You’re truthful and vulnerable, you're doing everything you can to heal and get better and you show it to all of us. You're caring, you're irritable, you're shy, you're flirty, you're happy, you're sad, you're courageous, you're weak, _and you share all of that._ ”

Fukase stopped to catch his breath. His own admiration overflowed to the point where he was talking with speed that gave Miku a run for her money. “…With us. With _me._ ”

_Man, am I on fire today or what?_

“I couldn't thank you enough for being the rival,” concluded Fukase. “In this world full of uncertainties, you're the thing I’ll always be sure of. And I’ll _always_ continue to choose you.

"You once thought you were done for. They bet that I was basking in that glory, showing everyone how it should be done-- but when you told me you once wanted to keep working not out of your own passion or desire to surpass me, but out of the hatred you felt for yourself...”

 _I felt that._ Fukase’s rambling died down. _But the truth is... you're where I hope to be one day, and more._

…Yeah, perhaps four ways to say "I love you" without literally saying it was more than extra enough. 

The idol sat down by the foot of his bed. Re-rehearsing it can wait another day. And another. And another. Len’s work pile continues to grow smaller, leaving him with no escape from the affection that awaits him.

Fukase smiled. He’s sure as hell he’s gonna nail this.

-

“I love you, Len.”

_…Damnit._

**Author's Note:**

> "leiv please it's 1am": the fukalen fic
> 
> the first draft was done on december 2018, my brain cells just combusted. i had like. one fukalen fic, rem's confession, and the fe awakening s-support theme open while doing it. that's not all of the tabs tbh but who cares!!
> 
> anyways len and fukase are both disasters and i love them


End file.
